Yugioh GX: Jaden Rhodes
by sonicgoku24
Summary: What if Jaden and his little sister were adopted by the Rhodes' family some years before they all joined Duel Academy.
1. Chapter 1: Adoption

**Yugioh GX: Jaden Rhodes**

 **Chapter 1: Adoption**

On a normal summer day, a building is seen, it was red from all the bricks with a rather beaten up door with broken glass on the windows. There was however a large yard all around the building with a guarding brick fence all around. Outside the brick fence a sign that read "Ye Olde Orphanage" is seen that also looked to have a lot of graffiti written on it, with tons of profanity and rather inappropriate drawings. The inside of the building wasn't much better; there were many mold spots, cockroaches, and dozens on broken pieces. While there were many different rooms, all but two rooms were abandoned. One of the two rooms was horrible and putrid while the other was clean with a desk, basically making it an office. There were also only three people who were ever around in the building. Two of the three being young children, one being 7 years old and the other being 6 years old. The third person was an old, raggedy lady who was the owner of the building however never cared for the two children and only kept them in the building to make sure she can still be paid.

"Come on, Bubby! We gotta clean this place up!" The young 6 year old girl said, pulling on the arm of her big brother.

"Sis! We can't, remember! Mrs. Flaner won't let us!" The big brother reminded his little sister. This caused the little girl to start crying uncontrollably in her brother's arm. "WHY MUST SHE HATE US!" She screamed, crying loudly even more in her brother's arms.

"HEY, BE QUIET YOU BRATS!" The old lady, Ms. Flaner, screamed from all the way in her office. The two kids quieted down after but the young girl was still sobbing.

However it was at this point that the doors to the front of the building were flung open gently which still startled the two kids however didn't faze the old lady in her office as she never heard the doors open. Right at the door stood a family of four. A moderately aged man and woman named Charlie and Debbie Rhodes respectively, along with a 7 year girl named Alexis Rhodes and 10 year old boy named Atticus Rhodes. The two young orphans looked at the family with fear as they were scared of something happening to them.

"See daddy! I told you there were still some others here!" Alexis yelled happily as they were planning on going to adopt a kid to give a kid a good home.

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY ABOUT SCREAMING YOU LITTLE BRATS!" Ms. Flaner exclaimed as she can storming out her office with a powerful looking whip which caused the two orphans bolt in a corner in pure horror and dread. It wasn't until she came about half through the wallway that she noticed the family looking at her in complete disgust as she tried to fake a smile while quickly hiding the hid behind her back, obviously being nervous. She stood there for a good ten seconds before speaking, "Why hello there, good family, to what do I owe this visit?"

Alexis quickly ran over to the two hugging and cowering siblings who were reluctant to speak due to the fear they had in their eyes. However the silence was broken by Alexis, "Hi there, I'm Alexis, what's your names?" The orphan boy gulped loudly before stuttering, "H-h-hi, m-my n-name is…is J-J-Jaden and this is my s-s-sister A-A-Aria." Jaden and Aria were shivering from both fear and coldness as the building was a rather horrible and freezing place. "Bubby, are we gonna actually be separated?" Aria asked with even more tears in her eyes as the thought of them being separated from her big brother terrified her.

However, that fear was starting to lift as Charlie finally spoke with a clear voice, "Hello, I'm here to talk about adopting these two fine young kids." Upon hearing those words, "adopting these two", Jaden was shocked but still scared to know if this was a dream or a prank. He held onto Aria even tighter as she was almost about to jump for joy but would've most likely slipped and hurt herself on the broken glass near them. Both Atticus and Debbie walked up to the two siblings as Debbie kneeled down and tried to calm them down. "Oh you poor things, you look absolutely scared, has she always been this way to you two? Debbie asked to Jaden.

"Yeah, she hates us, we always get hurt but she doesn't care, we can't even clean up the building to keep us from getting hurt."

"Oh wow, this is definitely a shocked piece of information. I can see so many bruises and cuts everywhere, well don't worry, we'll be able to clean you two up really well when we get home" Debbie reaches out both her hands to both kids, which causes both Jaden to be even more protective of his younger sister. "I see you really care for your little sister there."

"Of course I do! She's all the family I have left!" Jaden starts to break down in front of them "She's the only family I got left!"

"Well maybe now you can add us into that family of yours" Debbie calmly says with a passionate, motherly smile.

Meanwhile in the office room, Ms. Flaner was trying to convince Charlie that it was a bad idea adopting them and that they should try another orphanage, so she can still keep getting paid despite having her own small restaurant joint in the downtown Domino City Square. However this never affected Charlie's decision which caused Flaner to cry internally as the paperwork was being filled out.

"Well kids looks like we're your new family." Charlie happily says to the two now non-orphans, which caused Aria to be super excited and crying from the happiness while Jaden was more shocked and not sure if it was real or not.

The drive onto the Rhodes' household was normally quiet while Jaden and Aria were usually asked personal life questions from the others, as a way for the family to get to know each other. Alexis also noticed that Jaden was clutching onto two different objects in both of his pockets "Hey Jay, what's that in your pockets?" Alexis asked which caused Jaden to look straight at her.

"These are both mine and Aria's decks"

"YOU TWO DUEL?!" Alexis was sounding very excited as she asked that question.

"Y-yeah we try to but no-one ever wants to. No-one around duels and Ms. Flaner would've burnt them if she found them. But why do you ask?"

Alexis was shocked at how cruel Ms. Flaner was, but was relieved as they never had to deal with her for the rest of their lives. Alexis went back to being excited as she happily proclaimed, "We duel too!"

"Really?! All of you?!"

"Not Mommy and Daddy, but Atty and me do!"

Jaden and Aria were shocked but then started to be very happy as they finally found others to duel with and have fun. The rest of the drive was filled with chat about Jaden and Aria's decks, Jaden had an Elemental Hero deck while Aria had a Six Samurai deck with cards nearly never seen before, cards that say XYZ and Synchro as she was the only one current in this time and world to own them.

The conversation was ended as the family finally arrived at a very large house, much bigger than the orphanage. As Jaden and Aria stared at the property they knew it was going to be a very new time with their new family.

 _To Be Continued…_


	2. Chapter 2: First Day

**Chapter 2: First Day**

As the car stopped in front of the mansion-like house, Jaden and Aria stared at the place with absolute shock and with no words. Jaden was still thinking this was all some prank or a dream, while Aria was mainly just shocked at seeing a house being very nice and much better than the orphanage. They stared at the house in silence for a good minute until the silence was broken by Charlie.

"Well, what do you think kids?" Charlie asked, kneeling down in front of the two siblings with a very happy smile.

"It's really big!" exclaimed Aria as she felt Debbie's presence behind her and the two hugged happily.

"Well I'm glad to hear that!"

"Hey, daddy! Who's all gonna be staying in which room?" Alexis asked, "We only got three rooms and we all know Atty's room is downright putrid."

"HEY!" yelled Atticus, which also terrified Jaden as he was still in his own train of thought, not hearing anything else.

The whole family walked into the house as Debbie gently took Jaden and Aria to the bathroom for them to be cleaned up from all the cuts and bruises they have on their bodies. As multiple dabs and splashes of water touched his cruises and cuts, Jaden let out lots of grunts out of pain but had to try to keep it down to make sure he doesn't terrify Aria. Debbie gasped as she saw what looked to be a giant gunshot wound on the side of his stomach, which was also very skinny, indicating that both Jaden and Aria were very hungry and barely had any food at all at the orphanage. "Oh my gosh, Jaden, what happened here?!" Debbie asked, instantly becoming worried as she felt the wound might become worse.

"A robber came about a year ago and tried to rob the orphanage. He also seemed to be obsessed to getting Aria. I tried to protect her but he did this to me. Luckily nothing happened to her.

As soon as Jaden was cleaned up, Aria walked into the bathroom, Jaden sat on the couch and slumped even more into out of exhaustion. "So Jay, want to come up to our room? Alexis asked, leaning forward on the couch.

"Our….room?" Jaden asked snapping his neck at Alexis.

"Of course! You and Aria are sharing my room. Haha! Don't worry, it'll be just fine"

"Well, I guess so."

"Cool! Follow me!"

Jaden got up from the couch and followed Alexis to their room. The room was very big with lots of toys and oddly enough, only two beds, on being a single and the other a queen sized bed. "Uhh Alexis? Why are there only two beds?" Jaden asked and then started to stutter in fear, "Did….d-d-d-did you guys intend on a-a-a-a-aadopting only o-o-o-one of us?" his voice started to crack and sob until it started to settle down as Alexis started hugging her new brother.

"Yes, it was true we were only planning on adopting one person, but we didn't know that the place was still inhabiting you two and that…despicable lady, and thus we decided to adopt the two of you." The voice came from Debbie who had just entered the room with Aria behind her. Aria had less scars and bruises than Jaden did so it was a much quicker time cleaning her up. "Separating you two from each other would've been one of the worst things we would've ever done." Debbie walked up to Jaden and started to hug him.

 _A couple hours later….._

Jaden, Aria, and Alexis were in their room playing and spending time together, and having tons of fun. They decided that Aria got the single smaller bed while Jaden and Alexis got the queen bed, but both beds were still equally comfortable despite them being different sizes. Jaden has also seemed to have calmed down from his breakdown earlier when he first entered the bedroom. Jaden and Aria have started to grow to liking their new family, which meant that their troubles were finally gone forever. However, they did start to feel a bit weak due to the fact that they have not eaten a good sized meal in so long."Jay? Ari? You two okay, you don't looks so good. Are you getting sick?" Alexis asked, starting to feel a bit worried that her new brother and sister might be coming down with something.

"Yeah we're just fi-" Jaden tried to say before the loud rumbling of his and Aria's stomachs interrupted him.

"Oh, I get it now, come on, you two need something to eat." Alexis starts to help the two up as she led them to the kitchen, which surprisingly already had a ton of food left out on the counter, including fried shrimp which is Jaden's favorite, and sweet and sour chicken which was Aria's favorite. The three were both shocked and yet happy to see so much food on the table that would put any buffet to shame.

"Ahh, I see you came over just in time." Debbie stated as she was pulling a big cake out of the oven that read "Welcome to the family, Jaden and Aria!" and was colored all in a fantastic rainbow combo.

"Wow mommy! Did you make this?" Alexis questioned as she led Jaden and Aria to the table to sit down.

"Of course! We needed to celebrate the happy occasion of Jaden and Aria joining the family. ATTICUS! COME DOWN TO THE KITCHEN!"

As soon as she said that, Atticus started to run down to the kitchen as he knew that it was time to eat. Once the entire family grouped at the table, they started celebrating and cheering. Jaden and Aria were seen eating nearly all the food since they barely had much food at the orphanage and was supremely hungry, this caused the rest of the family to laugh and giggle due to the silly antics of the two. As they finished eating the whole family decided it'd be nice to watch a nice family movie.

However, as they were walking to the living room, Jaden and Aria heard a loud whipping sound from the radio that was left on due to the family usually having it on especially during the night. Upon hearing the whipping sound, Jaden and Aria cowered in the corner of the couch in fear due to remembering about the very whip that Ms. Flanir owned. Alexis walked over to both Jaden and Aria to try to calm them down while Debbie was turning the radio off. "It's ok, nothing bad will happen to you." Alexis stated as she hugged both scared kids.

The two felt better and joined the rest of the family for a good movie time before running off to bed. As everyone was asleep, Jaden started having a terrible nightmare. He saw nothing but pure darkness which felt warm and assuring, however the darkness started fading when a cold, sinister light along with evil laughter started fading into existence. As the laughter faded away, Jaden was met with three giant monsters that looked quite similar to the famous Egyptian God Cards, but they were much more menacing and cruel. "Wha-? What the-? Who are you?! PLEASE GO AWAY!" Jaden started to scream as he felt the sinister laugh from earlier behind me along with the three monsters staring him down with udder cruelty. Once the three monsters started to attack, Jaden woke up screaming but not too loud to wake anyone up but Alexis who was sleeping next to him with her back turn towards him.

"Jay? What's wrong bub?" Alexis asked as she turned around to face Jaden, feeling a bit worried for her brother.

"Oh sorry Lex, I just had the most horrible dream ever."

Alexis pulled Jaden in for a comforting sibling hug to help try to calm down Jaden. "It's ok bub, I'm here for ya."

"Thanks Lex." Jaden started to feel much better as he hugged his sister back and started to fall back asleep. "Love ya, sis."

"Love ya too, bub"

The two feel back asleep and slept calmly for the rest of the night. They were ready for whatever challenges that were heading their way and knew that the other will be there for them.

 _To Be Continued…_

 **Few, took me like two days to figure out what to do, but I do know I have a feeling I will be able to complete this. But I do know I need to make some clarity on some subjects**

 **I'm not sure whether to put Jaden in Slifer Red, Ra Yellow, or Obelisk Blue. Since he had a good method of transportation, it would make no sense for him to be late and be put in Slifer Red just for humiliating Crowler and being a couple minutes late.**

 **I am also not gonna be fully following the actual main episodes fully, seeing as I haven't seen every episode, (sorry T-T) but I do know I will at least do a few episodes but will have changes.**

 **There's also gonna be a lot of duel skips, I am not good at narrating duels so it'd be best to maybe only narrate duels if they are fast and quick or if they're really necessary to the plot.**

 **I hope I am doing well in all this, this is my first fanfic after all.**


	3. Chapter 3: Being Sick Has Its Benefits

**Chapter 3: Being Sick Has Its Benefits**

 _3 years later…_

Jaden is seen starting to wake up and started to rise up from his and Alexis' bed. However he starts feeling rather weak and congested, adding a small headache to boot. Alexis and Aria were watching TV and didn't notice how bad Jaden looked at the time. "Ugh, there is just nothing on!" Aria pouted as she fell on her back staring up at the ceiling. The two started flipping through channels until they found a duel involving a blue-spiky-haired boy that looked to be about their age.

Their enjoyment of the duel however was halted when Alexis heard a sneeze coming from Jaden, a rather horrible and congested sneeze to be more precise. "Oh hey Jay, good morning…..you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fi— _ **ACHOO!**_ "

"Oh man, Jay, you don't look so good."

Alexis stood up and pushed Jaden back into bed and insisted he stay there till she got their mother. Aria sat beside the bed on her knees to make sure Jaden didn't try to get out of bed as she knew Jaden has a bit of bull-headedness when he tried to deny something. After a few minutes, both Debbie and Alexis came into the room and looked at Jaden. It wasn't until he sneezed once again that Debbie deduced that he was sick, and went to the kitchen to make some soup to help with this fever.

" _ **ACHOO!**_ "

"Wow bubby, I've never seen you this sick before."

"It's fine; it's just a small fever nothing too ba-a-a-a- _ **ACHOO!**_ "

"Looks to me it's not a small one."

Jaden shrugged all it off as Aria helped position his pillows so he would lay down better. About a couple minutes later, Atticus came in to check on Jaden's temperature out of their mother's request. "Alright Jaden, place this under your tongue and keep it their till I say to take it out." Atticus ordered holding a thermometer, placing it into Jaden's mouth and under his tongue. After about a minute and a half, the thermometer started beeping which prompted Atticus to retrieve it and see what Jaden's temperature was, which read "101" and caused Aria to almost worry but was calmed down by Atticus.

Debbie came walking back in with a small bed food tray that had a bowl of chicken noodle soup on it. She placed it over Jaden's lap which started to disappear fast since Jaden was always a heavy eater, which produced some giggles from Aria and Alexis.

"Wow this is good, thanks mom!" Jaden exclaimed happily as he started feeling better by a small bit. Debbie giggled at the sudden mood change and simply gave him a small peck on his forehead. She was glad that both Aria and Jaden have grown accustomed to their new lives that started a few years ago. While she was the mother of four kids and it is usually considered a very complicated and stressful job, she relished every second of it.

Atticus went back into his room, saying stuff about not wanting to become sick just like Jaden. Alexis and Aria looked back at Atticus while he was walking out with a bored-pouting expression plastered on their faces. They always knew Atticus was a quiet and calm one, but they always wished he would just be a bit livelier, but only time would tell if their wish would ever be granted.

After about half the day, Jaden got up from bed and started feeling much better. He was glad that he was no longer sick, and started running down to the living room to join both of his sisters who were doing a small duel on the coffee table. The duel was a rather long and stressful duel that ended in a draw after Aria played Tremendous Fire, forgetting about how many life points both she and Alexis had.

"Hey guys, I'm feeling much better!" Jaden proudly exclaimed, thrusting one of his fists into the air.

"YAY! Come on bubby! We've been waiting all day for you to get better!" Aria said while tugging on Jaden's arm dragging him to the car outside with Alexis following.

"Huh? Where are we going?"

"The park! Mommy said we were able to go since we were being good while you were sick!"

"Really?! Awesome!"

Three entered the car with Debbie soon following, having noticed everything earlier and gladly followed them. As they reached the park, they started to play around and having the time of their lives. Aria was even able to score the card "Card Trader" by trading "Arsenal Robber" with one of the other kids there. However the fun started to die down with three rather tough 12 year old boys showed up. Once Aria just added "Card Trader" into her deck and placed the deck back into your deck case on her belt, one of the three boys started to pull on her hair causing her to let out a painful yelp, catching both Jaden's and Alexis' attention.

"Hey there little girl, what'cha got there in that little box?" questioned one of the boys as he reached into her deck box and pulling out her deck.

"Hey those are mine!" Aria painfully shouted, as the tugging on her hair become even more painful.

"Ooh really? Well I'm sure they'd be good to see in two, wouldn't they, guys?"

This scared Aria very much as she knew they were going to tear up her cards just for the fun of it. She started to cry as they three boys were counting down till they started to rip up the first card in her deck, which was "Shadow of the Six Samurai-Shien"however it was quickly stopped when Jaden and Alexis came running to the group. This also caught the attention of a particular spiky haired individual who was about to intervene but waited to watch what would happen.

"Hey you three, give us back our sister and her cards if you know what's good for ya!" Jaden demanded, obviously infuriated.

"Hmm, you seem to care so much, tell you want twerp, I'll give both of them back if you beat me in a duel, oh wait you don't have a duel disk! HAH!" The leader shouted as he laughed maniacally.

Jaden realized that the boy was right, he didn't have his disk with him, all three were with Debbie who was a bit far in a coffee shop.

"Lex, go get mom as fast as you can! GO!" Jaden demanded before Alexis bolted towards their mother. Jaden stood both afraid and determined to save his sister, but he couldn't get his duel disk in time and he couldn't just flat out throw a punch in a public place. This was until the spiky-haired man stepped and held out his own duel disk to Jaden.

"Maybe this might help you in your little endeavor." The man stated as Jaden tanked him while putting on the duel disk and popped his deck into it. The leader of the group was surprised but didn't care that much as they both were just about to duel.

" _ **DUEL!" both of them shouted.**_

 _ **Leader 4000/Jaden 4000**_

" _ **I'll start this shindig." The leader stated as he drew his card. "I'll first start off with playing Double Summon! This spell card allows me to normal summon twice this turn, and now I'll summon Kaiser Sea Horse!"**_

 _ **A normal sized rather aquatic monster came out from underground and stared down Jaden rather ruthlessly. However this didn't really make Jaden flinch much, he stood his ground as he looked even more determined to help his sister. "Now I'm gonna use Kaiser's effect, to where I can use him as two tributes for the tribute summon of a Light monster, and I play Rabidragon!" the boy stated as a giant dragon that had some rabbit features appeared in the sky. The leader laughed as he was confident nothing could touch him, he decided to end his turn straight then and there.**_

" _ **Alright, my move!" Jaden clarified as he drew his card. He let out a very happy smile as he knew he won. "Alright, let's first start off by using "Polymerization" to fuse both "Elemental Hero Avian" and "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" in order to play "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman" and then I play the field spell "Skyscraper" and have Wingman attack!" The leader laughed as he didn't know about the effect of Skyscraper and only knew that Wingman would not stand a chance against his dragon. That opinion changed however when he saw his monster burned to crisp, the leader stood there shocked.**_

" _ **How?!" he screamingly asked.**_

" _ **Simple, whenever one of my Elemental Heroes attack a monster with higher attack points they gain an attack bonus of 1000 points!"**_

 _ **Leader 3850**_

" _ **Oh yeah, you also lose life points equal to your monster's attack thanks to my Wingman's effect!"**_

 _ **Leader 900**_

" _ **And I am not done yet, because I play "Tremendous Fire" to end this!"**_

 _ **Leader 0/ Jaden 3500**_

"NOOOO! THIS IS NOT FAIR! YOU CHEATED!" The leader screamed.

"I assure you that this fine young boy did not cheat, everything was legit, now I am aware that you have a bargain to fulfill" The older man stated as watched over everything.

The leader gave Aria back her deck as she held the deck close to her chest and ran back into her brother's arms. It was also at the same time that Jaden also took out his deck and gave the duel disk back to the man. "Thank you very much sir!" Aria happily said as she bowed to show respect.

"It's quite alright, no need for a bow, but seeing as how much he was willing to try to help you, why don't you two take these, I feel like they belong to you." He proclaimed as he pulled out two cards from one of his deck boxes and gave one card to each of the siblings.

"Oh, thank you very much sir! We'll treasure them!" Jaden said as he looked at his card which was "Winged Kuriboh" while Aria looked at her card which was "Dododo Swordsman" with absolute happiness in their eyes. When they looked up they noticed that the nice man was gone and nowhere to be seen. As they looked around, they also noticed that the group of boys ran away, however they paid no more attention to it as they noticed both Alexis and Debbie running up to them with worry in their eyes. Debbie immediately hugged the two and held them close once she reached the two.

"OH, I so sorry you two, I should've been there for you when that was all happening!" she said as she held them even tighter to the point of almost choking them.

"Mom, we're ok, I was able to save Ari from that them, her cards too!" Jaden stated, feeling very proud of himself. "Wouldn't be best if we go home now?"

"I guess you're right, it is a bit late. Well come on."

They all started to walk back to the car as Jaden and Aria were telling the small story that happened not too long ago, eventually showing off their new cards as well. Once they reached their home all three kids immediately went to tell both Charlie and Atticus of their little predicament earlier but assured them that everything was fine. They then started getting ready for bed to be ready for the next day.

"Night Aria, love ya." Jaden said.

"Love ya too, bubby." Aria replied, falling asleep.

"Night lex, love ya." Jaden stated falling asleep.

"Night Jay, love ya too." Alexis responded, as she started drifting off to sleep as well.

 _To Be Continued…_


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting New Friends

**Chapter 4: Meeting New Friends**

 _The next day…_

As Alexis was starting to wake up, she noticed that Jaden and Aria was already awake, which was new for both Jaden and Aria, especially Jaden. "Morning guys!" Alexis happily greets as she noticed both of Jaden and Aria were staring at their new cards.

"Morning Alexis." Jaden greeted as he went back to looking at his card.

"Are those the two new cards you got yesterday?"

"Yeah. I can't put my finger on it, but it's like the card is trying to communicate with me and Ari."

"Really? Let me see!"

Alexis immediately ran up to the two as she stared at the cards, but didn't see anything. "Are you sure you're not just tired?" Alexis asked as she went to turn on the TV to see what there was on. Jaden stared back at his card at his card as he notices the picture of Winged Kuriboh slightly tilting to the right and winking happily at him. Jaden was shocked by this but yet didn't show much of an expression besides a small heart-warming smile.

Aria stared at her card with much determination, and was a bit too close to card as a good breath would hit the entire card. The picture of Dododo Swordsman sweat-dropped as she a bit too close for him, despite the fact that started to become a bit protective of her even though she had only gotten the card just yesterday. As soon as she noticed him sweat-drop, she jolted a bit from her chair and was shocked.

Both Jaden and Aria jumped even more as they saw what looked to be ghosts of both Winged Kuriboh and Dododo Swordsman standing right behind them. "Do not be afraid you two, we are simply duel spirits, we will not bring upon any harm to you, only protection." Dododo explain as he sat cross-legged in front of the two. Winged Kuriboh however flew over and rested on Jaden's shoulder. Alexis never noticed any of this as she was too preoccupied with watching TV which featured a young boy using a one-of-a-kind-rare card that looks to be a great warrior.

Alexis turned around to check on her siblings and noticed them staring at nothing. "Jay? Ari? You ok?" She asked as she started to motion herself up to them with a bit of a worried look on her face.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, we're fine Lex, we're just talking to our new friends." Jaden said as he smiled at her, who was confused.

"Uhh Jay, nobody else is here."

"Huh? Don't you see them? Look, Dododo Swordsman is sitting right in front of us and Winged Kuriboh is on my shoulder."

Alexis looked at the two with a very confused. "Jay, you ok bub? Are you sure you're not tired still?"

Before Jaden had the chance to respond, Dododo responded back to him, "She cannot see or hear us, only people who can communicate with duel spirits can speak to them or even see them." "Oh." Jaden replied with a blank expression.

"Bubby! Do you think we can see all our cards?!" Aria asked, looking excited.

"Sometimes, but not everyone can appear as everyone back in the spirit world can be busy, but for an easier answer, yes, you two are able to see all your cards' spirits." Dododo answered.

Aria and Jaden jumped for joy as they heard Dododo answer to them. Alexis however was still staring in complete confusion, not sure if Jaden and Aria were in their own little world and were just playing around. "So, Ari? What's going on?" She asked, still so confused.

"Oh, sorry sis, but it seems as if only me and bubby can see duel spirits or even speak to them, but they are here sis, really."

"Uhhh, ok then"

Aria rolled her eyes as she knew she wasn't getting through to Alexis. Alexis then decided to just go along with it as she knew that Jaden and Aria were usually truthful even though Jaden tries to hide truth but never painfully lies. "Well, come on guys, I'm sure mom is gonna be calling us soon to breakfast." Alexis said as she tugged on both Jaden's and Aria's wrists, pulling them to kitchen.

All three sat down at the exact time that Debbie was about to set down their plates, filled with eggs, bacon, ham, and pancakes. "Well you all are definitely ready today, especially you Jaden,. Haha!" Debbie joked as Jaden gave a pouting expression. After the three finished eating, they all ran back into their room to see their new spirit friends.

"Ahh I see you're all done. Welcome back." Dododo said as he saw Winged Kuriboh fly onto Jaden's shoulder yet again. The entire group chatted and got to know each other better as time went by. Even though Alexis wasn't able to see or hear them, Jaden and Aria gladly told her everything the Dododo said to them. Alexis also stated even that even though she can't see or hear the spirits, she was able to feel their presence looming throughout the room, though it was a faint presence.

 _A few hours later…_

Jaden, Aria, and Alexis came back from being outside from the backyard since they were swimming around in the pool. Dododo and Winged Kuriboh also followed even though they were merely happily watching as the three kids were having a lot of fun. Once they entered back into the house still a little damp, they noticed Atticus watching TV while apparently on his phone, texting someone. "What's up Atti? What'cha doing?" Jaden asked as he sat next to Atticus, along with Alexis and Aria, all also placing their towels onto the couch before sitting down.

"Hmm? Just texting a girl, nothing special." Atticus answered calmly.

"OH! Atty has a girlfriend?" Aria asked which caused both Alexis and Jaden to look at her a bit shocked.

Atticus chuckled softly, "No, no, she's not my girlfriend, she's just a friend."

Aria then tilted her head up looking at the roof pondering to herself, "I wonder what'd it be like if I had a boyfriend myself."

This comment made Jaden, Alexis, Atticus, and even Dododo stare at her in shock that she knew about boyfriends and girlfriends. While both Alexis and Atticus were just staring in shock, Jaden and Dododo however stared at her as if they were ready to protect her from every boy who comes near her. 'OOOOOH NO! No boy is ever going around Aria while I'm with her.' Dododo thought sternly as he was almost about to reach for his blade even though there was no need to.

"OOOOOOH! Maybe I can get my own boyfriend while in Duel Academy!" Aria proclaims happily as she started to twirl around the middle of the living room. The rest of the group was watching in shock while both Jaden's and Dododo's over protectiveness were just about to explode. Alexis stood in even more shock as Atticus only slightly chuckled before walking up to Aria and placing his hands on her shoulders to calm her down.

"Why don't you try to wait some years for that, sis. You aren't ready or old enough yet." Atticus replied calmly. She then pouted before sitting back down on her towel. Atticus then noticed how much of a protective face Jaden was showing and thus chuckled even more. "I'm sure that Jaden and even sissy would make sure it didn't happen till you're old enough."

"ATTI, QUIT CALLING ME THAT!" Alexis screamed while Atticus chuckled a bit.

The group excluding atticus decided to go back to their room and meet the rest of the spirits. However they were only able to meet Legendary Six Samurai-Kizan and Shadow of the Six Samurai-Shien. Despite that, they had a great time till it was time for bed. As soon as they saw the kids and even Winged Kuriboh fall asleep, Kizan, Dododo, and Shadow all went into the personal bathroom to talk.

"So Dododo, how was your time with the three?" Kizan asked.

"It was great, but I have a feeling we need to watch Aria well." Dododo explained as he seemed to give a more overprotectiveness vibe to both Shadow and Kizan. They noticed it pretty quickly and smirked a bit in a laughing matter.

"Getting nervous of boys appearing around Aria?" Shadow joked as Dododo glared at the two, even though he knew it was true.

"OK, fine, that part is true, but remember yesterday, you all could've died from your cards being ripped." Dododo replied which caused the other two to shut up and look away slightly to different sides.

"Well, we all need to make sure that they are all safe, however I will be honest, something about Jaden just seems different, he feels like….he has another power in him….hmm…..I just can't quite put my finger on it." Kizan explained.

After that, the three went back into their cards to rest for the night.

 _To Be Continued…_


	5. Chapter 5: Entrance Exams

**Chapter 5: Entrance Exams**

 _4 years later…_

"Bubby/Jay you need to get up!" Aria and Alexis both yelled as they started to gently shake their brother who was still asleep. Jaden started to stir as he was about to get up and look at both girls.

"Huh? What's up?" Jaden asked.

"Bubby! Don't tell me you forgot! The entrance exams are today!" Aria yelled as she tugged onto Jaden's wrist to pull him out of bed. Jaden quickly widened his eyes as he quickly tried to get up and rush to the bathroom to get ready. Both girls looked at each other perplexed to seeing Jaden able to get up this easily to anything. Jaden quickly hopped into the bathroom to wash up while both girls decided to go downstairs to eat their breakfast.

"So, you three rea-where's your brother?" Debbie asked, having a feeling that Jaden is over-sleeping again.

"He's in the bathroom washing up; we were actually able to get him up so easily!" Aria exclaimed while still shocked of how easily it was for Jaden to arise from bed.

"Oh my. That I should've seen! Haha! Well in any case, you may need to make sure you still be able to wake up your brother while you're there. I have a feeling Jaden will be quite the sleeper in class.

"We'll make sure he stays awake! I'm sure both me and Jay will be awake pretty easily, seeing as we have quite a hyperactive little sister." Alexis joked as she grinned jokingly at Aria.

"HEY!" Aria pouted as she started to cross her arms over and chest and pout more. "Not funny, sis."

Once the two sisters were done eating they decided to go back and check up on Jaden, who was in the closet finding good clothes to wear. The two sighed as they saw Jaden flailing all throughout his row of clothes that were hanging up until he finally was able to find a good pair of clothes to wear. "Geez bub, excited much?" Alexis joked while Jaden was frantically getting his shirt on.

"This is the day of the entrance exams! Of course I'm excited, if we all pass we'll be able to get into Duel Academy!" Jaden exclaimed as he finally got his pants on.

The girls giggled a bit as they watched Jaden rushed down the house to get some breakfast which they then followed shortly after.

"So you three excited for your exams?" Debbie finally was able to ask as the three sat down on the couch once Jaden finished his breakfast.

"Of course we are mom! We'll be sure to get our game on!" Jaden declared as he did his signature pose to his mom, who was giggling softly.

"I'm sure you will. Well it is almost time for the exams, let's get you three over there."

The four all drove off to the arena that was holding the entrance exams to go to Duel Academy, the most prestigious academy in the whole. As soon as the car pulled up to the parking lot, the three kids ran out and went inside to sit down. As they were waiting to be called down for their exams, Jaden noticed a rather small blue-haired boy who looked to be a bit nervous with twitching fingers. Jaden decided to walk up to the boy with the girls following, obviously with confusion in their faces.

"Hey there! The name's Jaden! Jaden Rhodes! What's yours?" Jaden asked enthusiastically.

"H-hi, it's Syrus. N-nice to meet you." The boy nervously said as his hands twitched even more.

"Well Sy, I noticed you look a bit nervous so I thought maybe I'd get to meet ya and we could be friends. Ya know?"

Syrus gave a small smile as he felt a bit less nervous and felt happier when he decided to accept Jaden's gift of friendship. "AH-HEM! Don't you think you're forgetting a couple people, Bubby!" Aria said, sounding annoyed.

"Oh oops, sorry sis. These two behind me are my sisters, Aria and Alexis." Jaden said as he pulled them up to stand beside him.

"Hiya!" Both girls said as they waved to Syrus, who also waved back feeling even better.

Even though Syrus felt better, he was still a bit nervous and clutched onto the deck he had in his hand. "So Sy, what kind of deck you got there? You mind if I see it? I promise I ain't gonna hurt. I never harm another person's deck. I should know, I had to save Ari's a few years ago." Jaden asked, looking quite curious at his deck.

"S-sure, I guess." Syrus answered, making Jaden very happy being able to help a fellow duelist. The four then looked over Syrus' deck which had some good combos that Syrus never knew about, however the conversation had to stop as both Alexis and Syrus were called down for their exams.

"GO SIS! GO SY!" Jaden screamed, causing Aria to sweat-drop a bit from the sudden outburst that caught everyone's attention. The duels were hectic but yet fun as both Alexis and Syrus won their duels, the latter just barely winning. The four was just about to celebrate but wasn't able to yet since Jaden was now called down to the stadium.

"Well, I'm up!" Jaden said as he jumped over the fence to the stadium. His jump did catch some attention from some of the other females as well. Once he stopped on his side of the field, he noticed a rather tall man who was an odd looking one.

"Good day Jaden, I see you're confident for you examination duel. I am Professor Crowler, one of the main professors of Duel Academy." Crowler stated.

"Really? Wow, then I must've been one of the best then, if the school needs to have me face against one of the main professors of the academy! Though I will be honest, at first I thought you were a cheerleader or a mascot! Haha!" Jaden jokingly said which caused Crowler to glare at him but only slightly.

"Hmm, well then, since you have a lot confidence young man, if that's the case then why don't we wager a small deal for your exam? I have two different decks here; if you win against either of them then you'll be accepted into the academy. How does that sound?" Crowler said which caused Jaden to feel even more ecstatic to duel. _'Let's see how fast this over-confident kid will want to run home to his momma.'_

"Really?! That sounds awesome! Let's do it!" Jaden said as he was looking very smug and happy at the same time.

"Well alright then. Why don't I start with my own personal deck instead of the pre-made deck, I'm certain everyone here will want to see just what the academy has in store for you."

"Alright, time to get your game on!"

Far above in a certain spot of seat, lied a rather light-toned boy with black hair and a couple of other boys. "Hmph, well seems as if this kid is gonna learn just what true suffering is all about in dueling." The black-haired boy said as he gave a sinister poker face while watching the duel about to start.

"DUEL" The two yelled.

" **Hey teach why don't you start us off?" Jaden asked.**

" **Hmph, if that's what you want." Crowler said as drew his card. "I'll start by playing Confiscation; if I pay 1000 life points, I get to discard one card from your hand…..Hmm…I think I'll take out Monster Reborn. With that done I'll set two cards face down and then use Heavy Storm to destroy them both. Why did I do this? Well both cards are the same card, Statue of the Wicked. When they are destroyed while they are set, I get to summon up two Wicked Tokens for each copy destroyed. However I appear to not be done yet, for I can sacrifice both tokens to summon my most threatening machine, Ancient Gear Golem! Hmhmhmhm, however I can't attack so it's your move."**

 **Crowler: 3000 Jaden: 4000**

 **Jaden looked at the giant machine in awe as it towered over everyone. Everyone else, including Aria, Alexis, and Syrus, were muttering and whispering. They were obviously in the thought that Jaden had no chance. Alexis and Aria however looked at Jaden who was actually happy seeing the towering monster. They're faces then started to brighten up more as they realized he just had a perfect way to win this easily.**

" **Wow, so that's the legendary monster I heard a lot back at duel prep school! I always knew that monster was at the academy but I never knew who had it! Now I get to see it with my own two eyes!" Jaden exclaimed as he was even happier than he was before. "Now it's my move!" He said as he drew a card. "Well I think I got this easily in the bag."**

" **Hmm? Care to back that up?" Crowler asked, obviously looked a little annoyed but still smug.**

" **Sure thing! First I play Polymerization where I fuse both Elemental HERO Avian and Elemental HERO Burstinatrix to form Elemental HERO Flame Wingman! Sure he may have less attack points but I am also playing the field spell Skyscraper! Get this; if my Elemental HEROs attack a monster with higher attack points than them, they gain an additional 1000 attack points during the fight!"**

" **Wait, WHAT?!"**

" **But I think I might add one more guy in for the fun of it. I summon my good little buddy, Winged Kuriboh!"**

 **Most of the girls, excluding Alexis and Aria since they have seen Winged Kuriboh plenty of times before, screamed in delight due to how cute Winged Kuriboh was. Alexis and Aria were instead smiling as they know that Jaden sometimes like to add in unnecessary things into a duel for the fun of it.**

" **Now Wingman, attack the Golem! Skydive Scorcher!"**

 **Crowler: 2900 Jaden: 4000**

" **Oh yeah! Wingman also has an awesome effect, whenever he destroys a monster by battle, that destroyed monster's attack points get deducted straight to your life points! Neat huh, teach?"**

 **Crowler: 0 Jaden: 4000**

" **Gotcha! I guess I'm in! Good duel teach!" Jaden happily said as he did his signature pose.**

"Well, well, well, congratulations on passing your exam. _'HOW DARE THAT LITTLE BRAT BEAT MY MOST POWERFUL MONSTER INSTANTLY AND MAKING ME LOOK LIKE A FOOL!'_ Crowler both said and thought as he began to waltz his way back to his seat.

Once Jaden reached back up with the others, they all gave high fives to each other but had to stop momentarily once Aria was finally called for her exam. She then ran as fast as she could to her spot and waited for her proctor.

"Good day to you, little miss. You seem to be ready for your exam." The proctor said as he walked up to his side of the field.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be!" Aria said with lots of confidence.

"DUEL!" They both yelled.

" **I'll start this off." The proctor said as he drew a card. "I'll summon United Resistance in attack moment and I'll equip the card with Electro-Whip, giving United Resistance an additional 300 attack points."**

 **Jaden shrieked a bit loudly but only loud enough for both Syrus and Alexis to hear. When Alexis turned her head to look at her brother, she noticed his terrified expression and thus immediately moved to hug and comfort him. She knew of Jaden's fear of whips and thus didn't want him to ever see another whip again for the rest of their lives. "Shh, shh, bub, it's ok, it's just a hologram, it ain't gonna hurt ya." Alexis assured while hugging Jaden and calming him down. Syrus stood there in confusion while Aria was able to notice Jaden shaking in fear and thus was feeling worried, but had to shake it off for now to get focused on the duel.**

" **I'll now finish my turn off by playing two cards face down. Your move." The proctor stated.**

" **Alright, draw!" Aria yelled while drawing a card while giving a small smile. "Well since you have a monster on the field, I can instantly special summon Elder of the Six Samurai in defense mode! Plus, since I have at least one Six Samurai monster on the field, I can instantly special summon both Grandmaster of the Six Samurai and Legendary Six Samurai – Kizan, both in attack mode! However I am not done yet, because by having at least two Six Samurai monsters on the field allows me to special summon Great Shogun Shien straight to the field!"**

" **Hmm, quite impressive, though something about this seems familiar."**

" **Oh get ready, because from my hand I play Kagemusha of the Six Samurai!"**

" **Hah! What good is that little guy gonna do?"**

" **Oh I don't know, become the very way to summon up a new monster. Let me ask you, you ever heard of Synchro summoning?"**

 **The proctor gasped as he backed a bit, obviously surprised that Aria was able to know just what Synchro summoning was in the first place. "H-h-how do you know about that, only a small handful of people now of that new rule but it's still in development." He stated, obviously nervous.**

" **Well, ever remember the little contest that the Kaiba Corporation held a long time ago? There was a little girl there who got second place and yet was able to create two different kinds of monsters but yet only a handful of cards were created seeing as they are still in development. Let me fill you in, I am in a way the very creator of the XYZ and Synchro cards!"**

" **WHAT?! That's impossible, you can't have those cards!"**

" **Oh but I do, check it, cause I use both Kagemusha and Elder for the Synchro summoning of Legendary Six Samurai – Shi En!"**

 **Everyone minus Jaden and Alexis stood in shock as the new monster appeared on the field. They were shocked to know that Aria was telling the truth after all, that she had the rare Synchro cards but yet still didn't know if she had the XYZ cards as well. The proctor looked at her in pure nervousness as he knew he had lost pretty quickly.**

" **Now I'm gonna end my turn by setting one card facedown. Your move." Aria stated.**

" **O-o-okay, draw!" The proctor yelled nervously while drawing a card. "I'll start off by summoning up Gear Golem the Moving Fortress!"**

" **Sorry but I'm afraid that can't happen."**

" **Why not?"**

" **Cause I activate my trap card, Rivalry of Warlords! This makes it to where both of us are only allowed to have one type of monster out of the field, and since you have two different types on the field, you have to send one of those two to the graveyard."**

 **The proctor growled as he sent Golem to the graveyard. "I'll just end it off by playing one card facedown and ending my turn." He stated coldly as he now had no chance in winning.**

" **Alrighty, my move!" Aria said while drawing a card. "Sweet, time for the other one."**

" **Wait, you have the XYZ cards too?!"**

" **Yep, I did just say not too long ago. Well, whatever, for now I play The Six Samurai – Zanji in attack mode! Now that both Kizan and Zanji are level 4, I can use them both for XYZ summoning to bring out Shadow of the Six Samurai - Shien! Now I can't use his effect since I have no Six Samurai monsters with less than 2000 attack points but oh well, at least I can use him for a good attack! But first Grandmaster, attack his monster!"**

" **Not so fast, because I activate a rather powerful trap card, Mirror Force, tisk tisk tisk, all that for your monsters to be gone."**

" **Sorry but with Shi En on the field I can negate and destroy any spell or trap you activate once per turn. And guess what, thanks to Shogun here, when he's on the field, you're only allowed to activate one spell or trap per turn. So while you can activate one more trap card this turn since I negated Mirror Force, you still can only activate that new card this turn."**

 **The proctor looked in horror as he knew his other facedowns were only Magic Jammer and Solemn Wishes, meaning he could not do anything to protect himself with as Grandmaster attacked United Resistance.**

 **Proctor: 3300 Aria: 4000**

" **And now guys, finish the rest of his life points!" Aria exclaimed as the rest of the monsters attacked the proctor directly.**

 **Proctor: 0 Aria: 4000**

Aria was jumping for joy as she started to run back to the other three. "Alright! I passed!" She exclaimed joyously while celebrated with the others. "We did awesome! Didn't we?!"

"Why yes, you all had a wonderful show indeed." A mysterious voice said as a black-haired boy was walking to them.

"Hey! I saw you earlier during your duel, nice turn around at the end. By the way, names Jaden, this is Syrus, and these two are my sisters, Aria and Alexis." Jaden said as he introduced the others.

"Bastion, Bastion Misawa. I must say I was quite impressed with your duel with Professor Crowler. You made it seem very easy."

"Well my bubby was always one of the best out of all the kids during duel prep!" Aria said as she wrapped her arm around Jaden while he nervously chuckled.

"But I do admit, I never expected you to be the very girl to have been the somewhat creator of the legendary XYZ and Synchro cards, even if they were just prototypes for now. I always heard that the cards went missing long ago." Bastion said as both Jaden and Aria's smiles lessened a little bit but not enough for anyone else to notice. "Well I must say I have to take my leave, and figure out which dorm I have been placed in."

"Well, see ya then!" Jaden said as he saw Bastion leave, and decided it was the right time to return home.

"Well, that was quite a turn of events, huh?" A random boy said.

"Hmph, that boy earlier just won by pure luck." The black-haired boy from before said as he started to get up to walk away.

 _To Be Continued…_

 **Ok, time for me to mention a couple things for this now.**

 **There will be a lot of rewrites here and some episodes from the original season will be left out, well at least 1, as I know some would impact nothing on character development if left out.**

 **To answer Hunter XZ's question that he gave in the review section, no Yubel will not be in this, I am purely doing the first season, I have no intention of doing anything for season 2-4, no offense to anyone here. I may have referenced a contest held by the Kaiba corporation, but I never specifically said it was the same one Jaden did for the Neo-Spacians, I want to keep any big season 2-4 stuff out of this since I'm only doing season 1 and I want to make it seem as if maybe this season was the only season ever made, similar to when an author makes a book but isn't sure if he is able to make a sequel.**

 **There might be some duel skips to make sure I can save time and not accidentally mess up on what card some characters have. Trust me, messing up what people's cards are is very easy seeing as sometimes it's impossible to know what cards each character has**

 **Oh yeah, I am also gonna keep from going into too much detail on duels and appearences, Jaden is essentially gonna look like his season 4 design but will have a happy personality, but is still more serious due to his past, however what rank he gets will be his color, but won't spoil which rank it is here. Think of it this way, his design is of season 4 but his coat color is his rank. Also, Aria will not have a set design, I want to make it feel as if the reader can decide what she looks like, I mean I've seen plenty of designs before with siblings looking much different, so designs are something I have no problem in taking out.**


	6. Chapter 6: Living Arrangements

**Chapter 6: Living Arrangements**

Jaden, Aria, and Alexis all stared out into the ocean as their ferry was taking them to the island of Duel Academy. They were in a more secluded spot of the ferry since both Aria and Alexis both had many boys interested in them, and with Jaden's protectiveness, they decided to hide away from the others and just talk. Bastion and Syrus decided to stay away to make sure no unwarranted attention was given to the three siblings.

"So what exactly should we do when we get there?" Aria asked as she looked really confused about the situation they'll be obtaining once they have arrived on the island.

"I'm not too sure, I mean we do have to get to the chancellor's office to figure out which dorm we are in, or well at least whichever dorm Jaden is in." Alexis replied. They learned that all females were arranged to be in the Obelisk Blue dorm no matter how much skill they have. They were very confused as to why they never got a paper telling them of what dorms they got and which rooms were theirs.

"Well girls, let's just get to the island first and then we'll plan from there." Jaden replied as he gained a nod from both girls. Jaden decided he would take a little nap since it would take them another two hours to make it to the island. Once he laid his head on Alexis' lap, he instantly fell asleep and slept ever so calmly. Alexis smiled as she watched her brother sleep while Aria wasn't paying attention; she was currently talking a couple of her monsters. 'This is gonna be a fun first year.' Alexis thought as she ruffled Jaden's hair lightly and tried not to wake him up.

The three finally got off the ferry once it stopped at the island. Jaden stood in front of his sisters as a way to say 'BACK OFF' to all the other boys on the ferry or pier. "Okay, time to get to the chancellor's office…uhh….where is it?" Jaden asked as he looked back at his sisters, who both shrugged and shook their heads, obviously not surprised that their older brother never did look at the map that they all received prior to ever starting their pre-written exam. Jaden was then lead to the chancellor's office so they can speak to the chancellor himself.

"Ahh, you must be the Rhodes family, I was waiting for you three. I am chancellor Sheppard." Sheppard said as he looked up at the three teens.

"Yes, we were just wondering why we were never gotten slip telling us of our dorm and dorm numbers?" Alexis asked.

"Ahh, yes, well you see you were chosen to get the house."

"The house?"

"Yes, it is a special house we only give to one family of three or more for them to live during their time at duel academy, when we get more than one family of three or more, we have a little one-day competition on who gets the house. Though we haven't been able to this in quite a few years, and you're the only family of at least three."

"So we get our own little home? That is so awesome!" Aria exclaimed as she was jumping and hopping around, causing sweat drops on the other three currently in the room.

"Wait, how come it's only for families of three?" Jaden asked.

"Well we have the house as a way to make sure we have more space for the dorms and be able to acquire more students, however we stick to family members only to ensure nothing wrong happens while us staff are not there, seeing as families always try to protect each other from harm." Sheppard explained.

"Ahh ok, but which dorm is Jay gonna be a part of?" Alexis asked.

"Well that's another part of why I wanted to see you, which is why I am glad you three came before even calling you. You see, Jaden had a pretty good score on his written exam; however we never received Jaden's score for his practical exam. Would any of you two happen to know of his exam?"

"Wait, WHAT?! But Bubby had the fastest duel of the entire collection of duels! He beat Crowler's Ancient Gear deck in only his first turn! He was so awesome!" Aria exclaimed as she hugged her older brother, who chuckled a little.

"Hmm, well I'll have to have a talk with Crowler for using his signature deck instead of one of the test decks, but if what you say is true, I'll be glad to put Jaden in Obelisk Blue." Sheppard happily stated as he saw happy expressions on the three.

The trio then left to go find their home after they got their new Duel Academy wardrobe. It took them about 5 minutes to find it but yet was stunned to see a beautiful two-roomed-two-storied house. Their eyes glistened with excitement as they went inside to sort out through the house, placing their stuff inside.

"Uhh, who get's which room?" Jaden asked.

"Hmm, well we both know how you are Bub, so I think it'll be better for both me and Ari to stay in one room while you get the other room." Alexis explained as Aria agreed with her.

"Well alrighty then Lex." Jaden agreed as he went to sort his stuff out throughout his new room while Alexis and Aria did the same in their new room.

After they finished sorting through everything, they decided to take a stroll around duel academy to get themselves familiar with the place. It wasn't long until they met up with Bastion and Syrus.

"Hey guys! So Sy, what dorm you get?" Jaden asked happily.

"I got Slifer Red." Syrus said.

"Bation?"

"Ra Yellow" Bastion answered.

"Cool, well why don't we go find the Slifer Red dorm, huh?" Aria asked looked hyped to see what the Slifer Red dorm looked like. The rest agreed while Bastion informed them that he had to go find his own dorm room.

"Really?! This is my dorm?! This isn't a dorm, it's an outhouse with a deck!" Syrus yelled, obviously mad at how low quality the Slifer Red dorm looked.

"Ah c'mon Sy, you have to admit, the view over here is awesome!" Jaden exclaimed as he was looking at the ocean over the cliff near the dorm, seeing as the dorm was the closest to the edge of the island.

"Ok, point taken."

"Wow, this is beautiful, right Lex?" Aria asked as she stared out to the ocean in absolute bliss.

"Yeah, it really is." Alexis answered also giving the same reaction as Aria.

The four decided it was time for them to go check out Syrus' new dorm room. When they entered the room, Jaden noticed how dark it was and decided to open the window curtains to get some light to shrine into the room.

"HEY! It was closed for a reason you know!" A voice shouted, coming from the top bunk of the three-bunked bed. A rather rolled over on the bed looking at the group and scaring Syrus and Aria as they clung to both Jaden and Alexis.

"Uhh hi there, the name's Jaden! This is my buddy Syrus and my sisters Aria and Alexis." Jaden happy said as he smiled at the boy.

"Wait why are Obelisks here, this is the Slifer Red dorm, the worst of the worst, or rather what we are called are Slifer Slackers. Oh, the name is Chumley by the way." Chumley answered and asked.

"We just wanted to check out Syrus' new pad, and wow, must admit, it's not that bad, small but hey, I had to room with two sisters back at home!"

"Well, then, you better be ready Syrus, this place will be hard on us Slifers."

Syrus inwardly groaned in annoyance at how he felt pathetic due to being placed in Slifer Red, but it was somewhat dashed away when Jaden decided the four go check out the insides of the school as they had not been able to do so earlier. Their travel soon stopped as they entered one of the dueling arenas.

"Wow! Look at this place!" Aria exclaimed, obviously feeling happy at seeing the very high-tech arena.

"Umm, are you sure we're allowed to be in here?" Syrus asked, feeling scared.

"Aww don't worry Sy, we'll be fine, I mean we are students here, so it's no biggy." Jaden answered which made Syrus feel a bit better.

"What is that Slifer doing here and around Obelisks?" A new voice asked as two new Obelisk boy appeared in the stands.

"Oh great, Mark and Burt, I figured I'd see you two soon." Jaden groaned, obviously not happy to see them.

The two boys smirked as they alerted another Obelisk boy of Jaden's appearance.

"Ah Jaden, nice to see you again. Looks like you could never forget THE Chazz Princeton." Chazz said as he continued to annoy Jaden.

"What do you want Chazz?"

"Well, I must admit I am surprised you got into Obelisk, must've been your parents to set you up there."

This ticked off both Alexis and Aria very much, as they hated the countless times that Chazz has tried to impressed them back in Duel Prep school as well as shun and mock Jaden to make himself sound cool in front of the two sisters.

"For your information Chazz, Jaden got into Obelisk on his own power, and with the screw up that involved his test score. His win against Crowler's personal deck in one turn earned enough to be Obelisk, so quit mocking him!" Alexis said as she screamed that last part, making everyone jump except for Chazz, as he has seen Alexis' rage in the past, but only made him fall for her even more.

"Ahh, the lovely angels Aria and Alexis, I didn't realize you were here. But I must admit that outburst isn't as bad as the stuff in the past, maybe I demolishing your weak brother might finally prove something to you two." Chazz confidently said which made both Alexis and Aria fume with rage as they were about to leave Chazz on the ground in a bloody pulp for insulting their brother. Jaden grabbed a hold of both his sisters' shoulders and calmed them down almost instantly.

"Lex, Ari, calm down, it aint worth it with him. Let's just go back to the house before you two lose anymore gaskets." Jaden calmly said.

"Ugh, ok, Jaden, we do need to go to the welcoming dinners soon anyway, so let's just go there then go back to the house after." Alexis said, obviously cooling down along with Aria. The two girls have had an obvious hatred towards Chazz ever since they met him back in Duel Prep school; he had always talked bad about Jaden and always tried to impress the girls, which never worked on them.

The three left for the Obelisk dorms, and Syrus left for his own dorm. As they entered their respective dorms, they noticed how well designed the dining halls were, though they did like their new house better because it made them feel more at home then the dorms.

 _A couple hours later…_

The three finally got back to their own place, which they now dubbed "The Rhodes House" and sat down in the living room to watch some T.V. while chatting a bit before it was time to go to bed.

"Ya know, I just realized something, do we even have any food in the kitchen for when we want to eat?" Alexis asked as they all wondered that thought. The question was quickly answered when they saw a good amount of food around the cabinets and refrigerator.

They went back to watching T.V. until Jaden's PDA started ringing as it just received a video message. "Yo Slacker, it's high time I show you my true strength! Show up at the arena at midnight for a duel! The winner gets the loser's best card!" the voice said which turned out to be none other than Chazz himself. Jaden sighed in annoyance as he knew he couldn't back down, seeing as he never backed out of a challenge. Alexis and Aria followed Jaden as they could never leave him alone for something so dangerous since off time dueling was forbidden

"So Slacker, ready to get demolished?" Chazz asked with a smug look on his face.

"Yeah let's do this, get your game on!" Jaden answered.

" **I'll start." Chazz said while drawing. "I'll play Reborn Zombie in defense mode and finish with placing this card facedown. Your move."**

" **Here goes." Jaden said while drawing. "I'll fuse Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix with Polymerization to create Elemental Hero Flame Wingman in attack mode!"**

" **Sorry, but my trap says otherwise! Go, Chthonian Polymer, by sacrificing my Reborn Zombie, I can take control of your Flame Wingman!"**

" **Well then I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode and end my turn."**

" **Then it's my turn. Draw! I summon Chthonian Soldier in attack mode and now I'll have Flame Wingman attack your Clayman, don't forget his special ability! Now there's also Chthonian Soldier who gets to attack you directly!"**

 **Jaden: 2000 Chazz: 4000**

" **Draw! I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode, and now say goodbye to that soldier of yours!"**

" **Hah! You may have destroyed him, but yet you didn't notice his special ability activated. When Chthonian Soldier is destroyed by battle, the battle damage I took is also inflicted onto you as well."**

 **Jaden: 1600 Chazz: 3600**

" **Well then I place one card facedown and end my turn."**

" **Draw! Well, time for Wingman to take you out! Attack his Sparkman!"**

" **Sorry but my facedown cards denies that! Go Mirror Gate! When an Elemental Hero is targeted for an attack, this card swaps the battlers and the damage calculation is still the same, and plus don't forget Wingman's effect."**

 **Jaden: 1600 Chazz: 1500**

" **Grr, well then, why don't I just get rid of Wingman by activating my Chthonian Blast trap card. When a face-up card I control is destroyed by battle, I get to destroy the monster with the lowest attack on the field, and Flame Wingman is the only monster on the field, and I inflict damage onto you by half of those attack points. I'll also end my turn after activating Call of the Haunted to bring back Chthonian Soldier to use as a sacrifice for Mefist the Infernal General in attack mode."**

" **Draw!"**

"Guys we need to go! I hear sounds outside! If we get caught then we'll be seriously busted!" Aria said as she was panicking.

"Come on, I think I know of a shortcut for us to get away." Alexis said as she led both Jaden and Aria away and back outside in front of the school.

"Man, I was about to win that, too." Jaden pouted.

"Umm Bubby, not to be rude, but with how the duel looked, Chazz had an easy shot at winning." Aria stated as Alexis nodded, agreeing with her.

"Not when I drew this!" Jaden exclaimed as he showed that he drew Monster Reborn. This surprised both the girls as they then knew Jaden could've resummoned Flame Wingman and won. The two stood in shock until smiling warmly as they knew their brother would always have a great comeback.

"Well, let's get back home, its late and we need sleep." Alexis stated as they all proceeded to walk home for a good night's rest.

 _To Be Continued…_

 **I am so sorry I haven't been able to post this chapter yet. I have been super busy with getting a job that it takes a lot of my time, well that and I get distracted by the internet, mainly being on the Silver League (go check it out, it's a Pokémon Community website) and Youtube. I'll try to post as fast as I can, but please be patient with each chapter.**

 **Also, not to sound rude, but for ChavWarrior93 asked, yes XYZ monsters and Synchros are in this. I don't care if they sound out of the ordinary, this is my story and I want to run it how I see fit, plus, Synchros and XYZs are meant to be prototypes in this story as of right now if this entire story was the official canon, and Aria is the only one meant to have them. Besides, there's only four XYZ monsters in the entire deck for Aria, and the only thing resembling another archetype involving the Extra Deck and not the Six Samurais is the Goyo cards, they fit best as a prototype archetype for Synchro cards.**

 **Well, anyway, be ready for chapter 7 when I finish it. Hopefully it doesn't take too long.**


	7. Chapter 7: Opening Duel

Chapter 7: Opening Duel

"All cards are classified as Normal monster cards, Fusion monster cards, Ritual monster cards, Effect monster cards, Trap cards, and Spell cards. All Trap cards are classified with one type on them; Counter Trap cards, Normal Trap cards, and Continuous Trap Cards. All Spell cards can be classified by being a Normal Spell card, a Continuous Spell card, a Field Spell card, a Quick-Play Spell card, and finally an Equip Spell card." Alexis answered to Dr. Crowler as she was standing.

"Well done, Alexis. I shouldn't expect anything but greatness from my Obelisks. 'Well, most of them anyway.'" Crowler said and thought as he gave a small and un-noticeable glare towards Jaden who was sitting right next to Alexis.

"Oh hold on, Lex, you're also forgetting my cards." Aria interrupted , who was sitting on the opposite side of Alexis. "The other two monster cards in the game are Synchro monster cards, and XYZ monster cards. Don't worry Lex, they're still in development so they haven't been fully been introduced into any lessons yet."

Alexis sighed in relief but still felt a bit clumsy for forgetting to mention the very two card types that Aria created herself to be included in the game. Alexis looked over to Jaden who was resting his head on her shoulder and luckily this time, he wasn't sleeping. She smiled at him and allowed this to happen. The three siblings were inseparable, sure they sometimes do their own things alone, but overall they loved staying together.

"Well then, let's see, you, can you answer me on what a Field Spell card does?" Crowler asked staring at Syrus, who timidly stood on his feet and looked rather nervous.

"Umm, well, Field Spells do...this thing...where they...ugh whats the best way to word this." Syrus stuttered as Jaden looked rather worried that Syrus might start sweating and might even pass out from the nervousness.

"Don't worry Sy, you can do it, just calm down and think it over." Jaden called to Syrus who in turn looked over to Jaden and smiled and felt better by a good chunk.

"I think not, now can someone answer that question? Someone preferably not in red?" Crowler asked as Syrus sat back down, looking rather ashamed.

"Aww come on teach, he was just having stage fright, nothing wrong with that. And so what if he is in Slifer, Slifers have hidden potential in them so they need the extra friendly 'OOMPH' to get them going." Jaden said as he was still resting his head on Alexis shoulder. Both Alexis and Aria looked at their brother in shock but in a subtle way, but in the same time, they were secretly happy Jaden was trying to make the Slifers feel better about being in the lowest ranking house.

'Well, well, well, looks as if the slacker has quite the positive outlook on people, bah, he'll be gone sooner or later. No-one gets away with embarrassing Dr. Vellian Crowler with no consequence.' Crowler thought to himself.

Next Period...

Syrus looked up to Jaden, which he was luckily enough to be sitting right in the aisle in front of the Rhodes siblings. "Hey, thanks Jay." Syrus said quietly as the other three looked at him rather confused.

"Huh, what'd I do?" Jaden asked.

"For helping me out a bit during Crowler's class."

"Ahh no biggy Sy, you just need to fix your stage fright, thats all."

Syrus smiled as he felt a lot better now. It was then that it was time for the annual opening duel for the school year, where remarkebly, Aria was chosen to duel against a boy named Anthony Gilbert.

The two chosen students stood across from each other on opposites of the arena.

 **DUEL!**

 **Anthony:4000/Aria:4000**

 **"I'll start!" declared Anthony while drawing a card. "I'll start by playing this field spell, War Arena!" The arena changed to a much larger arena that looked like it was meant for war during the Greek times.**

 **"What's this do?" Aria asked.**

 **"Well it allows the Spell and Trap card zones to be used as regular Monster zones, however once this card is removed from the field, no matter what, all monsters in the Spell and trap card Zones are instantly destroyed."**

 **"Quite the impressive card he has there, a card that can work wonders as a large swarming tactic for any monsters who can be special summoned rather quickly." Bastion commented.**

 **"Now onto the main part." Anthony declared. "I summon Battle Force Commander in attack mode!"**

 **"Wait, how can you summon him that easily? Level 5 monster need a tribute." Aria said.**

 **"Well, Commander and normal summon himself easily without a tribute however he cannot attack for my next two turns if he uses this. However, a good thing is that if he is ever normal summoned, he allows me to special summon as many Battle Force Soldiers and Overdrives from my hand or deck. So now I special summon all three Soldiers and all three Overdrives to the field, your move."**

 **"Alright, here I go!" Aria stared at her hand before making a decision. 'Wait, i can buy some time to make sure I can bring out my better monsters, and I know just the little pup to do it! Ready, little guy?' "Alright, first I play this, Burden of the Mighty! This spell makes all your monsters lose 100 attack points times their own level! Now i summon Shiba-Warrior Taro in defense mode! I'll then set one card face down and end my turn." Aria smirked while secretly squealing in delight of seeing one of her cutest monsters out on the field like usual.**

 **"OK then! Well this was quick but it's over, I play the spell card, Battle Force Base! All my Battle Force and Overdrive monsters now get a whopping 1000 attack point bonus and the added perk of not being able to be destroyed or targeted by card effects. Now one of my Overdrives will runn over that little pup!" It was revealed that Ever though the monster car attacked, Taru was still standing just fine. "What the-?"**

 **Aria smirked. "Sorry, but my adorable little puppy here can't be destroyed by battle ever!"**

 **"Hah! Nice job, sis! Now he cant touch you for a while!" Jaden yelled in a supportive manner.**

 **"I'll also activate my trap card, Swiftstrike Armor. This trap card allows me to reveal any Six Samurai monster I happen to draw and then special summon it, but it only works if it's during the Draw Phase."**

 **Anthony secretly growled at the little annoyance but got over it. "Well then I'll end my turn by summoning Abaki in attack mode!"**

 **Aria drew her next card and noticed that it was a Six Samurai monster, The Six Samurai - Kamon. 'Hmm, darn! If I destroy any of his cards, it'll return Taro back to my hand due to his effect, what can I do?' She looked through her hand and made a plan. "Alright, as I said earlier, Swiftstrike let's me special summon any Six Samurai monster i happen to draw during my draw phase, so now I reveal The Six Samurai - Kamon in attack mode! and now I'm gonna be using both effects of Legendary Six Samurai - Kizan and Grandmaster of the Six Samurai! Their effects allow me to special summon them from my hand if I control at least 1 Six Samurai right now, and now that control at least two Six Samurai monsters, I get to special summon Great Shogun Shien in attack mode!"**

 **Anthony looked at all of Aria's monsters in a bit of fear. 'Wait, she'd just end up destroying her monsters if she attacks Commander, maybe she might accidentally do that and I have a shot!'**

 **"Now i'm gonna be using the effect of Kamon, since i have another Six Samurai with another name on the field, I can destroy any face-up Spell or Trap card on the field at the cost of him not being able to attack this turn. With that in mind I'll go ahead and destroy that War Arena Spell." Aria declared as Anthony gasped and sent his War Arena and two of his Battle Force Soldiers and his Abaki to the graveyard. He then noticed Taro was gone from the field.**

 **"Wait, where'd that dog go?" Anthony questioned.**

 **"Whenever a card is destroyed by battle or by card effect while he's face-up on the field returns him to my hand. You should remember one thing. I never normal summoned yet, so I can summon Taro back to the field. but he isn't staying on the field for long."**

 **"Why's that?"**

 **"Because I am now able to use Taro as a Tuner for a Synchro summon!"**

 **"So how exactly does Synchro summoning work anyway?" Syrus questioned.**

 **"It's pretty simple." Alexis informed. "First you have to have a Tuner monster which are stated on the card. next you have to have a non-Tuner monster or monsters, you can use more than one non-Tuner monster. When you try to Synchro Summon, the level of all the monsters you used for the Synchro summon has to equal the level of the actual Synchro monster you're summoning."**

 **"I Synchro summon Samsara, Dragon of Rebirth in defense mode!" Aria declared while placing the card down on her disk.**

 **"Dang, 100 attack points with 2600 defense points, I figured it would have really high power." Anthony commented.**

 **"Well for now I'm gonna have Shien attack one of those trucks."**

 **Anthony: 4000-300=3700**

 **"Not that much." Syrus stated.**

 **"Yeah, and both Kizan and Grandmaster will probably be taken out next turn due to them having lower attack points then both Overdrives." Jaden informed.**

 **Alexis looked with a bit of worry as she knew Aria hated losing and sometimes had a bit of a temper when she loses.**

 **"I'll now swap Kizan and Grandmaster into defense mode and call it a turn." Aria informed.**

 **"Alright my go! Well I'll just have my two Overdrives attack both those two Samurai's in defense and end my turn." Anthony declared as his monsters attacked.**

 **Aria growled as a response from losing two of her best Samurai's so easily. She silently drew a card and saw it was Chamberlain of the Six Samurai. "Alright, i revealed Chamberlain of the Six Samurai that i just drew and special summon him in defense mode due to the effect of Swiftstrike Armor. Now Shien will destroy another Overdrive! Trun end."**

 **Anthony:3700-300=3400**

 **"Alright, my go! Well, I'll play this, Stop Defense, and use it on your dragon there!" Aria gasped in response as she saw Samsara move into attack mode. "Now it's been a while, Commander can finally attack, annihilate that dragon! Now my Overdrive will get rid of that Chamberlain before I end my turn!"**

 **Aria: 4000-2400=1600**

 **"Oh no, this is bad for Aria. You can do it sis!" Jaden said and cheered.**

 **"But what can she do? All her cards are goners except for Shien." Bastion informed.**

 **"She'll figure something out." Alexis commented.**

 **"You now activated Samsara's special ability! when he is destroyed by battle or card effect, I get to special summon one of my monsters back from the graveyard, so now i will bring back Grandmaster of the Six Samurai in attack mode!" Aria screamed. 'Odd that he wanted to get rid of Chamberlain instead of waiting for Grandmaster to come back.' did he maybe think Chamberlain was another Tuner?'**

 **"Geez, some of these guys are impossible to fully get rid of."**

 **"well there my monsters, and I love them." Aria stared at her deck with determination. 'Come on deck, please give me something good to play.' Aria drew her card and looked at it with happiness and shock. "Yes! I summon Counselor Lily in attack mode!"**

 **"She isnt really strong enough to beat my monsters."**

 **"True, but yet she's a Tuner, and now I use Lily to Synchro summon with Grandmaster to create Colossal Fighter in attack mode!" Everyone, save for Jaden and Alexis, stared at the giant monster with awe as it looked as if it was getting stronger. "Since Counselor Lily was used for a Synchro summon, she gives the summoned Synchro a 1000 point bonus along with his regular ability that gives him 100 attack points for every warrior type monster on either of our graveyards. So now, Shien is gonna attack that Commander!"**

 **Anthony: 3400-100=3300**

 **"No! Not my Commander!"**

 **"That'll give Fighter another 100 points of power. Fighter, take out that little soldier!"**

 **Anthony: 3300-2500=800**

 **"That shall end my turn"**

 **"Grr, DRAW!" Anthony looked at his card in fear as he knew it couldn't stop that Fighter. "I end my turn."**

 **"Alright, my move! Thanks to Swiftstrike Armor I can reveal the card I just drew to be The Six Samurai - Yariza to then special summon him in attack mode! Next I'll finish this by having Shien attack that final truck!"**

 **Anthony: 800-300=500**

 **"Finally, Colossal Fighter will end this! Colossal Fist!"**

 **Anthony: 500-3400=0**

"Nice job baby sis! You played great!" Jaden congratulated as the others run up to Aria to congratulate or hug her along with Jaden who did both.

"Awww thanks Bubby!" Aria thanked happily.

"But Aria, you know you could've won if you used Kamon's effect to destroy the Base Spell card rather than the Arena Field Spell." Alexis informed.

"She is right." Anthony said. "If you destroyed Battle Force Base, then all three Overdrives and all my Battle Forces would've been destroyed along with it."

Aria looked at Alexis and Anthony with a blank face will all that she said registered into her brain.

 _ **"I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT THAT CARD!"**_

 _To Be Continued..._

 **Holy crap, it's been like 8 months since i posted another chapter. 8 MONTHS! DX**

 **How could I do this to you all, I feel so horrible! Please forgive me! Well, here's chapter 7, but sheesh, coming up with a duel is hard in terms of writing it out, maybe i can get an actual successful Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfic writer to write out the duels when they involve Aria as i can just copy the other duels from the anime really. I don't know, hopefully my narrating of duels aren't that horrible. But who knows, well see y'all soon in the next chapter whenever that will be.**

 **Also, about the Battle Force cards, they are my own creation, you can find them here through these links I have prepared on Imgur**

 **/a/zO7s2**

 **/a/XXqnm**

 **/a/tjLoy**

 **/a/bRF86**

 **I do not own the pictures and I dont remember where i got them from, they are simply there as picture placeholders. But everything else is of my own creation.**

 **Also, if Jr is reading this, YOU JUST GOT INCLUDED IN A FANFIC B****! XD Super Speedy!**


	8. Chapter 8: Machine of Love

Chapter 8: Machine of Love

"Alright, now what can you tell me about that horrid love letter to Alexis?" Jaden asked angrily at Chumley and Syrus, who were both tied up to chairs and clearly scared. Aria and Alexis were looking over in the background with a bit of annoyance and worry for Jaden since he was being to overprotective and was having a fever at the same time. They were all at the Rhodes' house currently while this was happening.

"I swear Jay, I recently just found out about it when I saw it on the floor in class," Syrus explained, "I was gonna let you know later after you got better from your fever."

"Alright, fine, but next time just tell me instantly when you see me, got it?"

"Yes we got it," Syrus amd Chumley said.

 ** _"ACHOO!!!"_**

"Bub, that's enough, you need rest, and I'm not taking no for an answer, got it?" Alexis asked.

"Ok, Ok, I got it Lex," Jaden said as he proceeded to walk back to his room and lady down in bed. Alexis sigh in relief as she went to untie both Syrus and Chumley.

"Sorry about that you two, Jaden can be...well...protective of me and Ari," Alexis explained.

"It's ok, he is just being a big brother, isn't that common?" Chumley asked as Syrus secretly groaned in annoyance as he started thinking about something else. _'Why can't_ he _be like that?'_

"Yeah, it's common, some stuff happened in the past that made him be this protective."

"Really? Such as what?"

"I'm sorry Chumley, I'd rather not say, you wouldnt like it."

"Oh, alright..."

"Alright! Now that we got that out of the way, let me see that letter," Aria demanded in a bit of a more cheerful tone. Alexis grabbed the letter and opened it up.

"My sweet, dear Alexis..." Alexis started.to read with a bit of disgust and boredom in her voice, "since the first time i saw you back during Duel Prep school, i was so fixated on you being my lady and since I know about the strength of your brother, I hereby challenge him to a Duel later tonight at 8 near the Obelisk Blue dorm lake, signed Anton."

"Awwww, Little Lexi got an admirer," Aria happily stated with a bit of cuteness in her voice.

"Need I remind you that you're younger than me and shorter than me?"

Aria started to mumble and grumble incoherent sentences as she was annoyed by the fact that Alexis was right.

"Sooooooo now what?" Syrus asked a bit timidly.

"We go confront the problem head on." Alexis stated.

"But what about Jaden, he still has the fever."

"You two stay here to help him, don't tell him where we are, just tell him we went to go get some more food for later."

Both Aria and Alexis left to go to the Obelisk Blue dorm lake, as they waited for Anton to show up.

"It seems that we have arrived way too early," Kizan stated as he along with Shi En and Grandmaster appeared out of nowhere besides Aria.

"I agree, maybe we should go back to help young Jaden with his fever," Grandmaster suggested.

"Uhh guys, it's only 6:45, this guy will get here soon, and I'm gonna take him on, Lex no arguments," Aria said as Alexis quickly shut up and looked at her a bit astonished.

"I hope Jaden is ok back at the house," Alexis commented.

-MEANWHILE, AT THE RHODES' HOUSE-

 ** _"ACHOO!"_** Jaden sneezed. His fever getting worse even after taking some medicine that Alexis gave him a little before tying up Chumley and Syrus.

"Man, how is it this bad? What did you do to get this sick?" Syrus asked.

"Well me and Lex went to meet with her two friends, Mindy and Jasmine, due to them needing help with their nails."

"You know how to paint nails?" Chumley asked.

"Yep, Ari and Lex dragged me into a lot of stuff." Jaden informed. **_"ACHOO!"_**

"But how does that make you sick?"

"Turns out some of that fingernail paint stuff got into my drink somehow, luckily it didnt kill me, just made me sick." **_"ACHOO!"_**

-MEANWHILE WITH ALEXIS AND ARIA-

A rather regular looking boy came walking up to the Obelisk Lake and stared at Alexis with a bit of love but more lust in his eyes.

"Ahh, my sweet Alexis, I see you have arrived," the boy said.

"So you're Anton, I take it?" Alexis asked.

"Correct," Anton said, however he noticed something was up as he did not see Jaden around, "Hold up, where is your brother?"

"He's sick and cant duel, however Aria here is going to duel you."

"Yeah! Bring it on!" Aria exclaimed.

"Well alright then, I guess." Anton answered.

The two walked over to get on two different boaboats to stay on opposite sides of the lake.

 **DUEL!** **Anton:4000/Aria:4000** **"I'll start it off!" Aria declared as she drew a card, "Ok first I'll play this spell card called Shien's Smoke Signal and now I get to add one level 3 or lower Six Samurai monster into my hand, and i know just who I want."**

 **"Well this is interesting," replied a black haired girl who was walking up to Alexis from up behind along with a brown haired girl.**

 **"Huh? Oh hey Mindy and Jasmine." Alexis greeted.**

 **"What's going on here?" Jasmine asked.**

 **"This guy is trying to win this duel against Aria to try to win my heart, I swear this kind of stuff is very annoying."**

 **"Perfect, I now summon The Legendary Six Samurai - Mizuho in attack mode!" Aria declared as a woman cloaked in red armor appeared on her side, "And now that i got her on the field, I now get to special summon The Legendary Six Samurai - Shinai in attack mode! I then play one card face down and end my turn."**

 **"Ok, my move!" Anton said as he drew a card and smirked, "I activate the spell card Flint and equip it to, hmmm, that red one you have."**

 **"Wait, he's helping her by giving her more power or something?" Alexis asked the other two girls standing next to her while watching.**

 **"Far from it, my sweet," Anton answered while secretly gaining a groan from Alexis, "any monster equipped with Flint cannot attack or change modes, and also lose 300 attack points!"**

 **Aria gasped as she saw Mizuho being wrapped around and poked by the Flint card.** **"But I am not done yet, I now summon out Flint Lock in attack mode."**

 **'It must have something to do with the Flint card' Aria thought.**

 **Anton gave a smirk at his hand as he activated another card, "I now activate the spell card Morale Boost,** **now everytime an Equip card is equipped to a monster, the controller of the Equip card gains 1000 life points, which will always be me, however if the Equip card is removed from the field I lose 1000 life points. I'll now have Flint Lock attack that girl samurai!"**

 **Aria: 3800**

 **"Now Flint's other effect activates! Whenever the equipped monster is destroyed, then the Equip card will equip itself to any other monster on the field of my choosing, and I'll choose my Flint Lock!"**

 **"Hold up, why your own monster? That would only weaken it." Mindy commented.**

 **"Not Flint Lock, in fact it isnt affected by Flint at all except now it is unable to be destroyed by battle!" Anton informed, "I'll end my turn by placing one card facedown."**

 **"Ok, my go!" Aria said while drawing,** **"I summon Shien's Daredevil in Attack mode!"**

 **"Hold it! You sprung my Trap card, Bottomless Trap Hole, when you summon a minster with 1500 or more atk points, i cant destroy that monster and then remove it from play!" Anton said as Aria groaned on annoyance.**

 **"Alright, fine, then I'll activate my facedown trap, Swift Samurai Storm, during each turn, after my first Six Samurai battles, all the rest of my Six Samurai's get 300 more attack points for the rest of this turn. But for now I'll swap Shinai to defense mode and then play one card facedown and end my turn."**

 **"My turn! Well, this is awesome, I summon another Flint Lock in attack mode!"**

 **"Another one? Seriously?"**

 **"That's right and now time for my ultimate combo!"**

 **"How is this an ultimate combo? what happens when two are on the field." Alexis questioned quietly.**

 **"Since I have Morale Boost on the field with two Flint Locks on the field with one of them equipped with Flint, I can constantly swap Flint between the two monsters for free life points!" Anton informed.**

 **"How?" Aria questioned.**

 **"Simple, Flint Lock has two different effects, one being where once per turn, it can take any Flint card on the field and equip it to itself, however Flint Lock can only be equipped by one Flint at a time."**

 **"But that doesn't make sense, its only once per turn, if I'm lucky, I can easily stop that."**

 **"Ah that is where you are wrong, you didnt let me finish, you see, theres another effect Flint Lock can do, it can take any Flint equipped to it, and equip the spell to another monster face-up on the field. But the kicker here is that that effect isnt once per turn and can happen as many times in one turn as I want! Dont forget, because of the fact I have Morale Boost on the field, i gain 1000 life points everytime, so that means I'll get a whole bunch of life points all the time, so I think I'll do this 24 tomes this turn, giving me a total of 24000 life points!"**

 **Anton: 24000**

 **"Alas, I cant get rid of that purple guy, so I'll just activate Poison of the Old Man and use the second option to inflict 800 points of damage to you. That will end my turn."**

 **Aria: 3000**

 **"My go! Hmmm, I set one monster facedown and then end my turn."**

 **"HAHAHA, it seems you're out of options! My go! Well I'll just have Flint Lock attack that facedown monster."**

 **The machine attacked but nothing happened, only the card revealing a blue looking woman.**

 **"Nice try, but this is Reese the Ice Mistress and she can be destroyed by battle from a level 4 or higher monster."**

 **"Grr, fine then I'll do my life point combo another 20 times before ending my turn."**

 **Anton: 44000**

 **Aria was confused, 'He must be becoming too arrogant and not playing anything new, it'll cost him if he keeps this up' "Ok my go!"**

 **"Nothing is gonna help you here."**

 **"Oh really? Well then, I play this, Reinforcement of the Army! Now I can add any level 4 or lower Warrior monster from my deck into my hand and I think I'll add this one to where I'll bring him out to the field, The Six Samurai-Zanji!"**

 **"What good is he gonna do? I can just throw Flint onto him if you destroy my equipped Flint Lock."**

 **"I'm not going to attack yet, not until I my facedown trap, Return of the Six Samurai, where I can special summon a Six Samurai monster in my graveyard and later destroy it at the end of my turn and with that i bring back Mizuho, however look at this, I got three Six Samurai monsters on the field, which means I can activate my spell card, Six Strike - Triple Impact!"**

 **Anton looked a bit intimidated, he believed it might take out some life points, but calmed after he realized he has way too many life points for him to worry and can get more thanks to his combo.**

 **"Now I have three options and can only choose one while I have at least 3 Six Samurai monsters on the field. Option 1, I destroy every monster you control. Option 2, I destroy every Set Spell and Trap you have. Finally Option 3, I can destroy every face up Spell and Trap you have."**

 **Anton gasped in fear at how powerful that card is. "And just what are you gonna destroy?"**

 **"Easy, all your Faceup Spells. Now i can finally end this, I use Reese for her Tuner area to tune with Mizuho and Shinai in order to create Crimson Blader in attack mode!"**

 **Anton gulped in response as he became nervous. He just realized he just lost.**

 **"Now Crimson Blader and Zanji, attack and destroy those two Flint Locks! Also, since Blader destroyed a monster by battle, you can't summon any level 5 or higher monsters during your next turn."**

 **"What?! NO!"**

 **Anton: 42400**

 **"That'll end my turn."**

 **Anton started sweating as he drew a card, but all it was was Neddle Burrower, a level 5 monster. He was forced to end his turn there.**

 **"Ok, lets end this!" Aria exclaimed happily, "I summon Guerilla Kite in attack mode! He aint staying on the field for long, because he's another Tuner! I use him to tune with Zanji in order to play Blood Mefist in attack mode! Now my Kite's effect activates, when he is sent from the field to the graveyard, I inflict 500 points of damage to you! Also while Mefist is on the field, he inflicts 300 points of damage to you everytime you set a Spell or Trap card. Now my monsters will attack directly before I end my turn!"**

 **Anton: 36,800**

 **Anton was now really sweating, none of his monsters were able to get rid of them and he couldn't set traps without taking damage. He had to end his turn once again.**

 **Aria started her turn by summoning out another Six Samurai by the name of Irou and attacking once again. The duel ended after Anton surrendered because he had nothing to combat.**

"That's game!" Aria happily declared. Alexis looked on in happiness that her sister won and didn't have to deal with anymore stuff from Anton.

"Man, I thought for sure I had that. Well I'll leave you alone. Good duel." Anton said a bit glumly as he started to walk away.

"Now hold on just a moment," Aria said, "you may have lost but I can stil--OW!" Aria was interrupted by Alexis grabbing her by the ear and dragging her back home and back to taking care of Jaden, who was still in bed but fast asleep due to Syrus and Chumley giving him some drowsy medicine before they left a while back.

 _To Be Continued..._

 **Geez, I am putting too much emphasis on Aria, ain't I? But yet I have no other option, I need to introduce her and her cards more, and I can't just throw her into the duels that Jaden is gonna do, cause then I'll have to make the duels longer and I'm too lazy! DX**

 **Well hope you all enjoy this new chapter!**

 **Super Speedy!**


	9. Chapter 9: A Musical Revealing

**Chapter 9:** **A Musical Revealing**

Jaden is seen in his room working on a computer, some musical notes and sounds coming out of the speaker sometimes. "Ok i want the next note there, another note here, amd one more here." Jaden mentioned to himself. A knock soon came to his door which made him stop to look.

"Jay? You in there? Can you help?" The person who revealed to be Alexis asked.

"Yeah? What's wrong?" Jaden asked.

"I need help moving the drum set into the shed."

"Oh shoot, I forgot I left it out, hold on, help me bring it into my room."

The two proceeded to drag the drum set into Jaden's room. "So where is Aria?" Jaden asked.

"She's cleaning my garden still," Alexis explained.

"Seriously? It takes her this long? "

"Well she was never good with cleaning gardens, remember my tomato garden?"

"Oh yeah. I always did find it funny that she is such a clean hog around here but gardens give her trouble."

"Ehh no one is perfect. Well anyway, how's the music coming?"

"Doing good, thankfully I got the melody down on this one and just need the drums."

"Cool, I'm gonna be there when you fully finish it."

"Oh, alright."

As the two proceeded to finish placing the drum set in Jaden's room, they heard a knock on the front door. They went to answer to find out that it was their friend Syrus.

"Hey guys, umm, how are ya?" Syrus asked a bit timidly.

"What's up Sy? We're doing good, and you?" Jaden asked.

"Good, doing good. Oh uhh, seems you left a cymbol near the staircase."

"Ah man, we missed one!"

"You play the drums?"

"Yeah, needed some kind of actual instrument to know to play for my music."

"Your music? You're a musician?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Really? Let me hear some of it!"

"Uhhh, maybe later? I just remembered I uhh, needed to get some laundry done! Lex, can you help?"

Alexis and Syrus were bewildered at Jaden's sudden change in personality. "Oh uh sure bub." Alexis said as she gave Syrus a lead out the house. Syrus was confused at why Jaden was so nervous about showing off his music.

'Hmm, I bet I'll find out why if I sneak around.' Syrus thought.

Jaden then grabbed Alexis' wrist and dragged her to help him fold some laundry. Alexis finally spoke up, "Ok Jaden, what was that? Why not show him your music, I get that you said that you wanted us to keep the fact your Yiku a secret but come on!"

"No! I can't have anyone find out, remember last time of that kid who stole some of my earnings?" Jaden asked.

"But do you expect Syrus to do that?"

"No, but he might start telling others and then they'll either swarm me for autographs or steal some money from me."

"Bub, you have a bank account, you're fine."

"True but I have to have my credit card, and I cant have it stolen, look i just find it easier if he ever finds out, he does it on his own. Okay?"

"Okay, Okay, sheesh, I'm at least glad that Mindy and Jasmine know."

"Wait, WHAT?!"

"Yeah, remember you told Mindy a few years back, remember? Mindy told Jasmine later after."

"How have they not told anyone else?"

"I'm not too sure, Mindy keeps saying that she finds it better no one finds out, she blushes everytime too."

Jaden's face flushed a bit after Alexis mentioned that. He has had a small crush on Mindy for a long time but still embarrassed to talk to her. Alexis noticed Jaden's face and scowled a bit.

 _Nighttime..._

Jaden was seen leaving the house and proceded to walk to the giant lighthouse to where he saw a rather tall male staring out into the sea.

"Hey Zane, you been here long?" Jaden asked male now named Zane.

"Only got here about 25 minutes ago. Any luck finding him yet?" Zane asked as Jaden looked down.

"No, theres still no clues that can help me...I miss him so much."

"We'll find him soon, I just know it."

"Thanks Zane."

Jaden proceded to leave to go back home and fall asleep for the night.

Meanwhile, Syrus was in his room planning a little strategy to sneak into Jaden's room to see why Jaden was so shy about showing his music.

"So you'll be sneaking into Jaden's house? Why exactly?" Chumley asked.

"You ever heard of Yiku?" Syrus asked as Chumley confusingly sprang.

"Yiku?! He's awesome! Ive always wanted to meet him! Wait, why do you ask?"

"You know Yiku's signature symbol? I saw that symbol on one of Jaden's drum set pieces, yes he plays drums."

"Okay? What exactly does that help you, maybe he bought it himself."

"Hmmm, I dont know, I'm still gonna check it out."

"Well, whatever, won't be my fault of jaden hurts you."

Syrus ignored that comment and left to try to sneak into the Rhodes house. He lucked out when it turns out Jaden left the front door unlocked. Syrus snuck into the house and proceded to reach Jaden's room. He saw Jaden's phone and computer on one of the two desks. He pulled up Jaden's computer and saw an email from BeatMusik Productions, which is the record company for Yiku.

"SYRUS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!" A new voice screamed.

Syrus was scared and turned around and saw Jaden looking very enraged.

"I uhh can explain, you see, uhh, IREALLYWANTEDTOSEEYOURMUSICANDIMSOSOSOSORRY!!"

Alexis and Aria eventually came in wielding umbrellas as weapons. "Syrus? Jaden? Oh phew, I thought it was a big intruder." Aria stated.

Jaden sighed as he realized he had no choice but to reveal everything. "Syrus, sit down." Jaden ordered as Syrus did just that.

"So what's up with that email? I know some awesome music artists are with BeatMusik Productions, so what's going on?"

"First, you better promise you do not tell anyone else, got it? Absolutely no one must find out except by themselves or until I'm ready to reveal it myself, got it?"

"Yeah, Jay. I got it."

"Ok, well pull up and read the email."

Syrus did as instructed and started to read it, he noticed one thing, this email was addressed to Yiku. He stood there looking at the email and slowly stated to connect the dots. He started shaking in shock and excitement.

"Jaden are...are you?" Syrus started to ask.

"Yes, I am Yiku." Jaden answered as he saw Syrus started to squeal in excitement.

"OHMYGOSHYOUAREYIKUIHAVEALLYOURALBUMSOhMYGOSHCANIGETYOURAUTOGRAPH-"

This was just the beginning of what Syrus was rapidly saying as Jaden, Aria, and Alexis all look at him with bewilderment. "Syrus, snap out of it!" Jaden exclaimed as he grabbed a hold of Syrus' shoulders to try to calm him down, which was working.

"Geez, I've heard of enthusiastic fans but never like this." Aria whispered to Alexis, who was giggling.

"Oh trust me, there are some people who can be even worse than this. Thankfully nothing involving a lock of hair is gonna be involved tonight." Alexis whispered back.

"Alright, Syrus, look, yes I'm Yiku but please man, please, dont tell anyone else. Trust me, ok?" Jaden begged to Syrus.

"Alright, I wont tell but wow my best friend is a very famous musician, this is amazing!" Syrus said as he was close to jumping up and down again but didn't.

"Good, well come you three, let's here how my latest song came out when out together." Jaden declared cheerfully as he started to pull up his music file.

"Oh no, bub, you are going to sleep now!" Alexis and Aria said as they dragged Jaden to bed who in turn was pouting.

 _To Be Continued..._

 **Geez I am just so lazy on getting chapters done X.X stupid life getting in my way. But anyways yes I'm making Jaden a famous musician, I felt it would be cool to try to use later for other chapters, or who knows i may just end up referencing it here or there and barely using it. I tend to do that sometimes T-T but... gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah i need to get cracking down on the real episodes of rhe series and use them.** **Well, either way, please read and review!**


	10. Announcement

Yeah, I might just put this fanfic up for adoption for someone else to try to make it. I have such horrible laziness and can't find any way to make things not just look like the normal GX anime. Yes, I know, it's based around the GX anime, but I wanted to still be unique and all.

If anything, the actual dueling stuff is such a pain, I can't figure out how to truly work with the decks and make them sounds very interesting, especially with how I made Aria's deck have some really awesome cards.

If anyone does want to adopt this, I do beg you keep stuff like the actual cards in Aria's deck and maybe Jaden being a famous musician with a huge fear of whips, at least the first two things I mentioned. Now I'm gonna post Aria's deck so everyone knows what she had.

 ** _Main Deck_** **Monsters:** Chamberlain of the Six Samurai

Dododo Swordsman (Signature)

Great Shogun Shien

Enishi, Shien's Chancellor

Grandmaster of the Six Samurai

The Six Samurai-Zanji

Legendary Six Samurai-Kizan (Signature)

The Six Samurai-Irou

Legendary Six Samurai-Enishi

Future Samurai

Shien's Daredevil

Rose, Warrior of Revenge (Signature)

Guerilla Kite

The Six Samurai-Nisashi

Shien's Advisor

Legendary Six Samurai-Mizuho

Hand of the Six Samurai

Legendary Six Samurai-Shinai

The Six Samurai-Kamon

The Six Samurai-Yaichi

Quick-Span Knight

The Six Samurai-Yariza

Spirit of the Six Samurai

Counselor Lily

Elder of the Six Samurai

Legendary Six Samurai-Kageki

Magna Draco

Reese the Ice Mistress

Shiva Warrior Taro

Shien's Footsoldier

Shien's Squire

Kagemusha of the Six Samurai

Yokotuner

 **Spells:** Reinforcement of the Army

Shien's Smoke Signal

Six Strike-Triple Impact

The Warrior Returning Alive

Cunning of the Six Samurai

Asceticism of the Six Samurai

Six Scrolls of the Samurai

The A. Forces

Gateway of the Six Samurai

Burden of the Mighty

Shien's Dojo

Card Reader

Six Samurai United

Legendary Ebon Steed

Shien's Castle of Mist

Temple of the Six

 **Traps:** Double-Edged Sword Technique

Backs to the Wall

Return of the Six Samurai

Six Style-Dual Wield

Shien's Scheme

Breakthrough

Fiendish Chain

Swift Samurai Storm!

Swiftstrike Armor

Rivalry of Warlords

Musakani Magatama

 _ **Extra Deck**_ Star Eater (Secret weapon, tough to control)

Giganticastle

Vermillion Dragon Mech

Crimson Blader

Blood Mefist

Colossal Fighter

Dark Strike Fighter

Celestial Wolf Lord, Blue Sirius

Legendary Six Samurai-Shi En (Signature)

Armades, Keeper of Boundaries

Samsara, Dragon of Rebirth

Shadow of the Six Samurai-Shien

Kachi Kochi Dragon

Grenosaurus

Tri-Edge Levia

 _ **A few side stuff**_ (was maybe gonna use them but it felt weird to use them)Tenkabito Shien

Shien's Spy

One Day of Piece

Again sorry for everyone who wanted to keep this going, I'm just out of ideas to really make this good and suspenseful in the dueling. If anyone wants to take over, let me know. Super Speedy!


End file.
